


The Shadows

by Tenshi7Nalata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Shadows - Freeform, Suspense, this might have lovecraftian vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi7Nalata/pseuds/Tenshi7Nalata
Summary: The feeling never leaves. The feeling of something cold against your skin. Like a breeze in spring, gentle, barely even there, but present.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Shadows

Entry 1

It was dark. Nights like these are always dark. The shadows creep and mask anything that light doesn’t touch. Sometimes even things the light has touched. You never see them in the day, when the sun drives them away. The shadows in everything. On everything. They consume a person, leave them rotten inside and out. What are they? Why are they here? Questions I ask myself when I lie awake at night. In bed, I can still feel the shadows. The warmth from my body warms the blanket and the blanket warms me. But the shadows are always there. I wonder while I stare at my bedside if not there is a person without shadows. Is there someone out there in this world untouched? Uncorrupted? Other people can’t see them. I’m not even sure whether any of this is even real.

Entry 2

It doesn’t matter whether they’re real or not. The feeling never leaves. The feeling of something cold against your skin. Like a breeze in spring, gentle, barely even there, but present.

Entry 3

Washing doesn’t do anything. They cling and stick like a second skin and no matter the scrubbing it just leaves your skin raw. Nothing else worked either. Bleach, chalk, coal, any acid I have access to. They are resilient and tough.

Entry 4

A knife found its way into my hand one night. I can’t remember why. Maybe I thought ‘might as well give it a try’.  
I still have stains in my floor.  
My neighbors were confused. I couldn’t tell them what plagues me. I let them draw their own conclusions. Friends, I have none. Family, I have none that care. Alone. Alone with these shadows.

Entry 5

I don’t believe they’ve ever grown, but after the Incident shadows are covering the scars. Hiding them away from my eyes. I pray the wounds will heal. I pray the shadows leave me be. I don’t know what I’m praying to anymore.

Entry 6

The shadows move, did you know? They ripple sometimes like waves in a grand sea. I can never tell why they move or what made them move but it is fascinating to watch.

Entry 7

The waves reached a shore and took it with them.

Entry 8

I can feel something moving in my arm. The wounds I prayed to have healed I cannot see.  
I fear -------------------------------------------  
Writing is getting harder.

Entry 9

My arm feels numb. I can move it still but the shadows have consumed it in its entirety. I haven’t showered in days afraid of what I may find under my clothes.  
My legs have been numb for weeks.

Entry 10

I hear a low droning. I cannot place where it originates from but I fear for my health.  
Most of my body feels numb now. The shadows haven’t grown outside their initial circles but the waves never stop now. I need to gather resources soon. A trip outside frightens me greatly.

Entry 11

I had to make the trip at the latest hour possible. I could not step into the sunlight. The droning is growing louder.

Entry 12

I fear the light. I do not know why. I cannot move if not in almost complete darkness. I stumble and bump into things but the numb feeling never leaves my body. The droning is so loud. Sometimes I think I hear words spoken. I violently shake my head in those moments.

Entry 13

Dark, Dark darkness. Dark, Dark Darkness. Cool, Cool Touch.  
I lost myself for a moment. A short moment and found myself not where I remember. The floor is cold and wet. In some places, I feel my floorboards. I look down to find something----------------------  
Something I do not know how to describe. It made a sound just now. Something small and high. It pierces my ears and the never-ending droning stops for a mere moment. I do not know what it is.  
I fear what it is. I am forced to turn on my lights. No matter how much I feel the droning will swallow me. A small light should suffice. It’s not like it’s sunlight. A small light. A small light.


End file.
